


Christmas Is Coming

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: 12 Days of Oneshots, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain stranger only turns up on Christmas Eve and after a while Zayn starts looking for him each year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first oneshot of my 12 Days of Oneshots so hope you enjoy! Kind of angsty but hey that's Ziam

The first time he sees him he’s 16 and on his way home from his job as a bus boy. He got the job to help his family out with the bills, something they desperately need. 

He boards the bus and sits in his usual spot at midnight with his hands in his lap. He nods to the familiar gentleman he normally sees every day he works and the man nods back. He recognizes everyone on the bus from taking it so often but there’s one certain person sitting two rows in front of him that he’s never seen before and he’s instantly intrigued despite being exhausted. 

The boy looks at him and smiles slightly and a blush colors his cheeks and he looks away quickly.

It’s Christmas Eve and he loves the feeling of anticipation of what waiting for him tomorrow morning and while he’s not expecting much, it’s always fun to open presents and watch his younger sisters open their gifts and see their faces of joy. He knows he’s not getting as many as them, but he wants them to be happy, that’s why he had been picking up extra shifts during school.

He looks up at the boy again and there’s something different about him, like he’s never seen on someone before and he can’t quite put his finger on it.

As he musters up his courage to go to talk to the boy (it is Christmas Eve after all), the bus stops and the boy gets off and he sighs. Maybe tomorrow then.

*

He sees him next when he’s 17. He doesn’t notice at first, too tired from rushing around trying to get soup and dishes to his customers but when he realizes the boy sitting in front of him he’s confused because he knows he looks like someone but he can’t remember.

And then it hits him.

It’s Christmas Eve isn’t it? And here’s that same boy. How strange.

He looks down at his phone for a second, smiling at a text from his sister and when he looks up the boy is moving towards the door and they lock eye contact for a moment and then he’s stepping off the bus but he’s not too worked up about it. He’s got dinner and his family waiting for him at home.

*

Next he’s 18 and seriously doubting his life. 

He’s failed out of school from skipping too much after his mother lost her job and he’s assistant manager at the same restaurant that he hates so much.

He’s not happy as he looks out the window and a part of him doesn’t want to go home but another part does. It’s Christmas Eve after all.

He looks away from the Christmas lights lining the city streets and looks forward and freezes when he sees that familiar stranger sitting in the same place as the two years previous. 

Like all the years before the boy turns toward him and smiles that familiar yet unfamiliar smile. Okay that’s it. He’s going to talk to him.

He gets up from his seat but the bus slows down just as he does and the boy gets up. The brush for a moment and he can almost see his reflection in those brown eyes, leaving him stunned.

And then he’s gone for another year and he has no idea what to do a second until the bus starts to move again and he’s back in the same situation.

*

He’s 19 and hate Christmas. He hates coming home to a broken house and a broken family and he’s about ready to just give it all up. 

There is nothing joyful about this time of year, it’s just stress to get good presents and stress to make his horrible family situation work. His father and mother yelling all the time while he has to look after his sisters and his friends have packed up and moved long ago. He doesn’t get to have adventures like that. He’s stuck at the same job he’s had for the last four years and he hates every second of it.

But then he looks up and sees the boy. No, man at this point and he’s stunned. He’s forgotten about the familiar stranger and that same lovely smile comes his way and he feels warm inside, something he hasn’t felt for months. He smiles back and the man chuckles.

And then he’s leaving again and he has to wonder why he only seems him on Christmas Eve. Every year he’s seen the same man and every year he leaves before he can say hello.  
He vows that next Christmas he’ll do something.

*

He’s 20 and going nowhere in life. Still living at home with his mother and sisters and Christmas has become his most hated holiday after his dad left the day after. 

He’s huddled on the bus, looking out the window and he can almost see his dead reflection in the glass. He doesn’t want to go home and he doesn’t want to continue on. His life is a meaningless existence and sometimes he dreams of just never waking up.

This is the first time he doesn’t see that familiar stranger.

*

He’s 21 and gaunt and thinks it’s a slight miracle that he’s made it this far. He keeps the paper bag of liquor close to his chest, hands shaking slightly. He sure as hell doesn’t believe in Christmas anymore and he sure as hell doesn’t believe in anything.

He takes a gulp of the burning liquid before burrowing down and for a moment he thinks he sees someone familiar across from him but his vision is blurry.

But it looked like they gave him a look of pity before stepping off the bus.

He takes another gulp.

*

He’s 22 and getting himself back together. After a hospital scare he’s changed his whole outlook on life and went back to get his GED to get his diploma. He’s manager at a new restaurant that he loves and though he still uses the bus to get around he’s happy again.

He sees that familiar stranger and he’s almost jolted out of his seat because those brown eyes bore into him and a wide smile appears on the stranger’s face and this time he gets a wink.

He rises from his seat.

The man does the same.

“Wait!” He calls out and the man shakes his head before putting a finger to his lips and stepping off the bus like countless Christmas Eves before.

And then he’s gone once again.

*

He’s 23 and the happiest he’s ever been. He’s moved out into his own tiny apartment and he’s gotten a really good job at a local business, making more money than he’s ever had before.

He still rides the bus, at least on Christmas Eve.

The stranger is there again and this time he stares at him the entire time, studying him. It’s strange how the stranger has never changed in all the years he’s seen him, especially those brown eyes.

The bus in empty besides the two of them.

“Will you talk to me?” He asks.

“What’s there to talk about?” The man asks and it’s a silky voice that he always hoped for.

“Are you a ghost?”

There’s a tinkling laugh that sounds like pure joy and he loves it.

“I’m not a ghost, I promise you that.”

“Why haven’t you talked to me before?”

“Because you weren’t ready.” The man rises from his seat and nods to him and even goes so far as to wink. “Merry Christmas Zayn.”

His eyes widen and shock and then he’s alone in the bus once again.

*

He’s 24 and doing well for himself, to a point that he’s not constantly worrying about his sisters and if they have enough money for groceries next week. He’s gotten a puppy and moved up in his job. Life is nice and it’s Christmas, his favorite season once again.

“Hello Zayn.” The man whispers to him as he sits closer this year.

“Hello.” He whispers back, afraid that if he talks too loudly the man will leave again. “You exist right?”

The man smiles knowingly. “To some. To others I’m just a myth.”

“Well isn’t that cryptic.” He deadpans. “Can I at least know your name for when I see you next year?”

The man rises once again and he’s afraid that he’s going to leave him behind without a goodbye.

“Liam. Merry Christmas Zayn.”

“Merry Christmas Liam.” He whispers back but Liam’s gone but he likes to think that he still heard him.

*

He’s 25 and slightly lonely but there’s nothing he can do to change that. His puppy has grown into a dog and his sisters have gotten so big that he’s not really needed anymore.

“Hi Liam.” He says softly as Liam’s one seat closer to him this year, just two inbetween them.

“Hello Zayn.”

“Where do you go every year?” He asks.

“All over.” Liam says with a shrug.

“Will I ever see you other days?” He cocks his head and Liam chuckles and shakes his head.

“It doesn’t work that way.”

Liam stands.

“Merry Christmas Liam.”

“Merry Christmas Zayn.”

*

He’s 26 and smiling to himself because he’s going to surprise his mother and sisters with a trip to Hawaii for the summer that he’s been saving up for a whole year. He’s happy, truly happy because there’s absolutely nothing wrong with his life for the first time ever.

“Hello Zayn.” 

“Hello Liam.” He beams at the man who gives him a small smile back. “I’ve figured out what you are.”

“Oh?”

“You’re a fairy!” He grins

Liam laughs at that. He’s only one seat away now. “Close guess. Maybe you’ll get it next year.”

“Have a Merry Christmas Li.”

Liam stops at that and gives him a weird look that twists into a shy smile. “Merry Christmas Zayn.”

*

He’s 27 and finally dating someone. Of course they tried to make him drive to the Christmas party but he refused and told him that he would meet them there. He wanted to see that familiar stranger.

Liam sits next to him this year.

“Have you figured it out yet?”

“I think so.”

Liam watches him in anticipation. 

“You came to me first when I was having a tough time and when I was drinking and depressed I could barely see you.”

Liam nods.

“But once I got my life in order and Christmas because a happy thing I got to talk to you and you got closer and closer. You’re Christmas spirit aren’t you?”

Liam smiles at that.

“Yes.”

“Am I going to see you again?”

Liam’s face becomes sad and his brown eyes glitter and he shakes his head.

“Have a Merry Christmas then Liam.”

“Have a Merry Christmas Zayn, and don’t forget all the good things.” Liam squeezes his hand before rising one last and he looks back before stepping off the bus.

And the funny thing is that he’s not sad at all. He’s thankful for Liam. He’s helped him through tough times even without say anything to him.

“See you later Liam.” He whispers to himself and smiles softly and turns to look out the window and he knows that this is the last time he’ll take the bus. But he has someone waiting for him at home and as the years pass the familiar stranger slowly fades from his mind as Christmas comes and goes countless times but a part of him will always remember that special being that helped him when he needed it the most because isn’t that what Christmas is all about?

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
